


Blurred Boundaries

by PumpkinP13



Category: Dogs: Bullets and Carnage
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinP13/pseuds/PumpkinP13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Badou tries to coax Haine from the memories of his past, but gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurred Boundaries

(~ Inspired by No End In You by Merci :) ~)

Badou could practically hear the cogs of Haines mind grinding together as sat on the couch of their shared apartment, staring into space with a blank look across his red gaze. Badou felt for him; the guy always got that kind of look when he was dwelling over his past. While they were both broken pieces of the same puzzle, they'd lived very different experiences. The smoker could only imagine the torture Haine had been through, and survived.  
Badou dropped his green trench coat over the back of a chair, and lit a new cigarette, the second to last one in his pack. Walking over to the albino, he stood in front of him for a moment, before kneeling and pushing his narrow frame between the stray dogs knees, looking up at him as slender tendrils of smoke whisped from his lips. The albinos crimson gaze shifted down to meet Badous cyan one, and neither male said a word, as the glowing end of Badous cigarette glowed on his deep drag of smoke. The clouds of cancer rolled from the red-heads tongue as he finally broke the silence.  
"You cant keep doing this. How do you expect to move on if you keep letting your mind wander there?" He asked, resting his elbows between the albinos legs, on the frame of the couch. A bold move, perhaps, but the dog seemed fairly subdued at that moment.  
The red gaze was unwavering, bordering unnerving. The ginger was beginning to wish he knew what was happening in that fucked up head. Moving to take another drag, Badou searched his mind for something else to say. However, that precious stick of cancer never met his lips as Haines wrist snapped forward, fingers closing around Badous arm and pulling it away from the red-heads face. Badou froze, his one eye shifting up to Haine once more after glancing wistfully at the glowing cylinder. He'd been caught off guard, sure, but even that couldnt have prepared him for the feeling of the albinos soft lips, pressing against Badous chapped, nicotine flavoured ones.  
The smokers mind reeled for several heartbeats before it fully registered that he was being kissed by his more-than-a-friend-but-not-quite-a-lover, before his lips slowly began to move back of their own accord.  
The cigarette fell from his fingers and rolled across the tile floor, temporarily forgotton, as said fingers broke from Haines grasp to cling to the white dog, to curl them into his hair and pull himself closer.  
In reality, it was probably the long term habit of smoking that was causing his lungs to burn for air, but in that moment, Badou was certain that the stray dog was stealing his oxygen away, as their kiss broke the blurred boundaries of friendship.  
Tobacco tainted breath ghost hot against the pale expanse of Haines cheek as their heads tilted, and barriers of lips parted as the dog pushed his tongue into the smokers mouth, hungry to explore new territory.  
The ginger should do something, put a stop to this before it got too far; remind the albino that he didnt swing that way, that they were just friends, but there was a heat clouding out the logic of his brain, kicking his senses into overdrive and pooling in his gut. He was rapidly approaching the point of no return, and he wasnt sure if he wanted to stop. Haine sure as hell didnt seem to; his fingers dipping beneath the smokers shirt as his teeth grazed the others tongue in a dominant warning.

They needed to be closer, there needed to be less space, and both males new it, but neither wanted to break the kiss, probably in fear of that logic breaking through, and disturbing their heated session.  
It was messy, sure, lips slipping, teeth bashing together as Badou fought to climb into the couch, and Haine struggled to pull him up, but eventually they managed it. The smokers knees sliding comfortably to either side of Haines thighs as he lowered himself into the albinos lap.  
Haines breath shivered against Badous lips as their heated kiss temporarily broke, a string of saliva connecting their tongues as their breathing mingled and their noses brushed.  
The usually cynical red gaze before him was hooded and cloudy with lust, usually pale cheeks dusted pink and beneath Badous weight was the prominent bulge that obliterated any chance of backing out safely.  
The smoker was already sporting a semi, but Haine was bordering rock hard, making him question if the albino had ever actually done this before.  
Of course, he'd always just assumed the dog was interested in men, due to his blatant fear of women, but he'd never put any thought into whether or not the albino had any real experiance, other than the various porn the red-head had made him watch.

He contemplated asking, but decided against it when Haine began wrestling the shirt over Badous head in an eager attempt to free the thin barriers of clothing between them. Scrutinising Badous pale body with that cold, red gaze, the smoker huffed lightly in indignation.  
"Oi, if youre gonna look at me like that, at least make it fair." Badou complained, though lacking the whine he had initially hoped for, and replacing it with an unsteady and slight breathless tone.  
Swallowing his shame, the ginger pulled at the zip of Haines sleeveless, leather jacket and pushed it off the albinos pale, muscular shoulders, leaving them in the same state of shirtless undress.  
Attempting to pull the same scrutiny into his one-eyed gaze... And completely failing, Badous cobalt hue hungrily devoured every inch that was available to him. Everything, from the scuffed collar on his neck, erratic scarring that danced pale pink lines into snow white skin, muscle defined, angular frame, down to the ridged slope of the abdomen to the pronounced V of his hips, that promised of more to come with patience that Badou was quickly losing his grip on.  
A humoured grunt from the dog beneath him broke the smokers trance, who gave a feeble attempt of regaining his composure by shooting a half hearted glare at the albino.  
Nimbled hands pulled their hips together and dragged a sharp gasp from white dog and short whine from the red-head, who rocked his hips down and dragged slow lines of friction between the two males clothed lengths.  
Haine pre-occupied his mouth on Badous neck, in a futile attempt to swallow down the soft whimpers that clawed their way up his throat like the black dog inside him. The albino tasted the smokers pulse, thundering against the thin flesh and whispering of nerves and excitement that fluttered away inside the red-head. He nosed the strands of red and inhaled Badous sharp scent; tobacco, sweat, even fear mixed in with the choking perfume of pheremones that clung to the air around the two. He claimed the neck, unmarred by metal and scars and imperfections like his own, and held the slender body of the smoker against his own, hot skin against hot skin, breaths colliding and soft gasps and moans that whispered with need, lacing the soft silence of the room.  
Badou couldnt ignore the throb between his thighs much longer, and pulled at the fastenings of Haines jeans, hoping the albino would get the hint.  
He did, and lifted his hips up, pressing them back against Badous as the red-head worked them off, quickly followed by his own. 

He watched Haine for a moment and the two paused.  
"Haine--"  
"What?" Haines tone was lowered, hushed, as if the albino didnt trust the steadiness of it.  
"...You do know what to do?" Badou tried. It was a dangerous question, but he wasnt certain Haine was sure.  
"Of course I do." The stray dog snapped, and then hesitated. Badou rolled his eye and stuck his own fingers in his mouth.  
No, he'd never done /this/ before, but he was determined to show Haine how it was done, show him he could one-up his partner on at least this, if not being on time to meet-ups.  
Steeling a confident look to his face, the shuddering whine, deep in his throat gave away his nerves and the evidence of his first time as he sunk the longest digit in, forcing himself not to stop as the dullest ache of penetration caused his muscles to clamp down. Breathing and closing his eye to block out Haines hungry gaze, Badou willed the muscles to relax and kept going, exhaling as he moved the digit and loosened himself, before forcing a second in. Breath caught in his throat and he shifted in discomfort. That hurt.  
"You oka--"  
"Im fine." The smoker half snapped, half choked. Haine shook his head and glanced down at the length between the red-heads thighs, rubbing his thumb into the base slowly and watching the half-blind mans face for a response.  
The contact to his neglected cock sent a shock of delight shooting through the red-heads body, and he gasped, looking down at Haine and worrying his lower lip with his teeth as he pressed the two digits deeper and moved them, thankful for the slow pace that the albino picked up to take his mind off the burning ache at the base of his spine.  
"Mnn--" Badou started and breathed, rocking his hips into the pale mans hand and down onto his own fingers, spreading them and slowly pumping them into himself.  
Feeling the muscles loosen, and seeing the needy look in Haines eyes, Badou withdrew his fingers, and held onto Haines shoulders, bracing himself as Haine positioned himself and slowly began to press in.  
It burned. A lot.  
And Badou made this fact clear with a slow, low whine, gripping the dogs shoulders tightly and gritting his teeth. Haine bumped his nose against Badous cheek gently, and pressed it into his neck as he nipped and sucked at the salty flesh, rubbing his thumb up and down the sensitive underside of the red-heads cock, giving him some form of distraction.

It felt like it would never end, slowly pressing inwards, stretching Badou passed his limits. The red-head was losing his previously achieved hardon, despite Haines attempts to keep it alive. Eventually, the dog had to stop, going only as far in as he dared, with still a few inches until the base.  
He had enough sense to know not to move, luckily for Badou, despite the heavy throbbing of it, that matched the throbbing ache of penetration that seemed to spread through out the entirety of Badous hips. The ginger breathed heavily, his eye closed tight as he shivered and cursed under his breath, waiting for the worst of the pain to fade to something tolerable before he tangled his nicotine stained fingers into the white mane of the wolf beneath him, his lips seeking out Haines as he gave him permission to move. The dog wasted no time, pulling out a few inches and pushing back in with a deep groan from the throat that had remained mostly sealed this whole time, as Badous body unintentionally clamped down at the movement.  
"Shit..." Haine breathed softly. "Relax, thats really tight."  
"Im trying." The smoker half grumbled, half winced and once again willed his muscles to relax as Haine repeated the action.  
After a few starts and stops, the burning ache of penetration faded from Badous hips, not completely, but turning into something that could be ignored, and beginning to be overtaken by a gradually increasing pleasure, as the bundles of nerves within the smoker were sparked to life from Haines movements. It wasnt long before both males were moving in rhythm, their harsh breathing matching eachothers between misguided, broken kisses. Moans vibrated against shoulders and necks.  
Haine slid deeper in with every few thrusts, and within mere moments, he had knocked the spot inside of Badou that caused the red-head to practically convulse.  
"Hnn--!" He gasped and gripped Badou tightly, fingers digging into the sensitive flesh around the chipped, metal collar, and cause white pain to dance across Haines vision as crimson pleasure flashed across Badous. Both males moaned in unison, though for different reasons.  
Haine shuddered and shook his head as he angled himself and thrusted again.

With his prostate being pleasantly abused upon every thrust, Badou felt the shocks of his orgasm shoot through his groin, and tilted his head back with yelping whines of pleasure, as the aching knot in his gut snapped, and warmth flooded his body as the relief of orgasm filled him with a high that cigarettes could never accomplish.  
Haine didnt last much longer after Badous body tightened in his orgasm, and after a few more uncomfortable thrusts into the hypersensitive body above him, Haines own body released the hot fluids into Badous body. Marking the smoker as his own on the inside, while the bitemarks and bruises littering his throat marked him on the outside. 

Badou remained there, his fingers tangled tightly into the wolfs hair, his face buried in his scarred neck and his legs hitched around Haines hips, basking in the warmth of his afterglow as Haine did the same, his own pale fingers still tightly gripping the red-heads hips.  
When the last traces of the warmth left Badous body, he slowly peeled himself away from Haine, with a soft wince at the familiar ache that fired up his spine as he moved.  
Fishing the cigarette box from his jeans, Badou lit the final cylindar, taking a deep drag and exhaling it slowly.  
"So... What were you thinking about?" Badou enquired the albino, who simply glanced at the smoker.  
"Dont smoke in here, Badou. We'll have no privacy if we end up having to stay at the Cathedral again."


End file.
